Meet the Pets
Meet the Pets is the twenty-third episode of the first season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot One day at Golden Oaks Library, Princess Yuna and her friends have to petsit Princess Celestia's pet Phoenix, Philomena, Princess Luna's pet possum, Tiberius, Twilight Sparkle's pet owl, Owlowiscious, Rarity's pet cat, Opal, Pinkie Pie's pet baby alligator, Gummy, Applejack's pet dog, Winona, Fluttershy's pet bunny, Angel, Rainbow Dash's pet tortoise, Tank, Zoe Trent, Russell Ferguson, Minka Mark, Vinnie Terrio, Penny Ling, Sunil Nevla, Gail Trent, Buttercream Sunday, Max, Duke, Gidget, Snowball, Tiberius the Hawk, Mel, Pops, Buddy, Chloe, Daisy, Oliver, Dodger, Tito, Einstein, Francis, Rita, Georgette and Waddles with the help of Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, BMO, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline Abadeer, the Ninjago Team, Princess Harumi aka the Lady Iron Dragon, the Chima Heroes and the Dipper Clones at the pet area while their owners were away. Meanwhile, Yuna's family and friends have to get the pets for them. At the Golden Oak Library/The pets arrived Taking care of the pets/Getting the pets for the foals Feeding for the pets/Back with the parents Walking the pets/The owners arrived/The owners arrived/New Pets for Foals Yuna and Dipper meets Gizmo/Enjoying time with the new pets List of pets for Princess Yuna and her friends #Princess Yuna - Owlsworth #Snowdrop - Snowball #Prince Jeremiah and Sunrise Shimmer - Maxie #Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose and Twila - Carl #Princess Flurry Heart, Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander and Britney Sweet - Pete #Golden Apple - Wilbur #Arachna and Dragonsly - Jimmy #Brownie and Red Beret - Wally #Emerald - Diamond #Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star and Sunbeam - Pepper #Nyx - Wilbert #Sugar Apple - Percy #Apple Feather - Freddie #Game Player and Game Facer - Gamer #Peachy Heart, Thompson Colt and Joe Joey - Snowpuff #Quaker - Earthquake #Treasurer - Pirate #Round Up - Woody #Hurricane Cloud - Stormy #Indigo Marble - Boulder #Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake - Cakie #Orange Cake - Buddy #Cream Puff - Joey #Zeñorita Cebra - El Matt #Golden Scissor - Goldie #Bronze Bracelet - Puggie #Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny - Lucky #Birthday Bash - Dash #Midnight Sapphire and Stary - Ferdinand #Rainbow Chakra - Rainy #Prince Edmond - Tommy #Josephine - R.J. #Judy - Jewel #Roger - Rodney #Eliza - Joe #Daffodil - Johnny #Joshua and Katrina - Parker #Angus and Fergus - Dennis #Orlean - Alan #Polly - Sarah #Cullen - Eddy #Adam - Rocky #Marie - Antie #Matilda - Mattie #Connie - Sam #Lil' Gideon - Hamster (from Little Dipper) #Pacifica Northwest - Dog (from Intrrnational Treasure) #Gosalyn Mallard - Pluto Junior #Honker and Tank Muddlefoot - Pluto's Quin-puplets Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Owlowiscious, Opal, Gummy, Winona, Angel, Tank, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Russell Ferguson, Minka Mark, Vinnie Terrio, Penny Ling, Sunil Nevla, Gail Trent, Buttercream Sunday, Max, Duke, Gidget, Snowball, Tiberius, Mel, Pops, Buddy, Pepe, Chloe, Daisy, Oliver, Dodger, Tito, Francis, Einstein, Rita, Georgette and Waddles. *The foals and children will get their very own pets, including Dipper gets a Mogwai named Gizmo. *Prince Sunlight will have Elvis as one of his pets. *Yuna, her friends (including Dipper) and cousins will learn the rules to take care of Gizmo. *Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, BMO, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline Abadeer, the Ninjago Team, Princess Harumi aka the Lady Iron Dragon, the Chima Heroes and the Dipper Clones will help Yuna and her friends to pet sitting. *Sergei will be mentioned when he got attacked and beaten up by Yuna, Finn, Jake and their friends by punching and kicking and was arrested by the CDA, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde. Rules of keeping Gizmo #No bright lights and no flash photography, because he really hates bright lights and sunlight. The sunlight could kill him. #Keep Gizmo away from water without getting him all wet. #No matter how much he begs and how he whines, Never ever feed him right after midnight. Transcript *Meet the Pets (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225